custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Digestive System (Thevideotour1's version)
The Digestive System is a custom Barney & Friends home video that was released on October 26, 1995. Plot Shawn really wants to break a school record, and to his surprise, finally gets his wish by staying at school with Scooter and Miss Etta while Barney takes his friends on another weird field trip...without realizing he is the field trip. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Carter (Kaj-Erik Eriksen) *Glen (Bobby Gibson) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Reese (Lisa Ortiz) *Ishtar (Cristina Pucelli) *Peggy (Jodie Resther) *Gail (Janet Veyts) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Does Your Chewing Gum Lose Its Flavor #The Digestive System (Tune: Roxette - Paint) #Snackin' on Healthy Food #The Tongue Song (Tune: Paula Abdul - Opposites Attract) #Swallowing (Tune: Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up) #Sailing, Sailing #The Tummy Song #The Small Intestine Song (Tune: The Whispers - Rock Steady) #Smells Like Smell World (Tune: Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney voice from "On the Move" is used. *The Barney costume from "Room for Everyone" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Ship Ahoy!" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Camera Safari" is used. *The BJ voice from "I Can Be a Firefighter" is used. *The BJ costume from "Hats Off to BJ" is used. *The song "The Digestive System" uses Shirley Kwan and Hacken Lee's musical arrangements from her Cantonese album, "Happy Are Those in Love" with a Bob Singleton twist and vocals from Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids. *The song "The Tongue Song" uses Norman Cheung and Stephanie Lai's musical arrangements from his Cantonese album, "When the Wine is Over" with a Bob Singleton twist and vocals recorded by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids. *The song "The Small Intestine Song" uses Norman Cheung's musical arrangements from his Mandarin album, "Electric Girl" with a Bob Singleton twist and vocals recorded by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids. *This version of I Love You uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Room for Everyone". *When Shawn screams while the pens explodes on Shawn's shirt pocket, Shawn's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Derek has a bug in his sack). *When Barney and his friends scream while landing into the large intestine, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Be My Valentine" (when Chuckie is being pushed by Tommy on a baby stroller and crashes into the trash bags), except it was mixed Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's screams from "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head) (Pitch +1) and "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the Cyclops) (Pitch +2), except they are mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Derek's voice is the same as James' scream from "Casper" (when James sees Casper inside the closet), except it was mixed with Derek's Season 3 voice, Tosha's scream is the same as Junior's scream from "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" (when Junior is being thrown by Diesel 10 and lands on James), except it was pitched up to +8 and sounds like Tosha's scream, Jason's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is about to kiss BJ during the song "The Sleeping Princess") (Pitch -2), except it was triple slowed down and mixed with Jason's Season 3 voice, Carter's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur wakes up from his second nightmare), except it was pitched down to -6 and mixed with Carter's Season 3 voice, Glen's scream is the same as Custard's scream from "World of Friends" (when Strawberry and her friends fall off the waterfall and into the pink river), Carlos' scream is the same as Nick's scream from "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids" (when Nick and Russ are still riding on a bee), *When BJ says "AW-Fully!!", the sound clip was taken from "An Adventure in Make Believe" (when BJ is feeling really ), Quotes Quote 1 *(after the “Barney Theme Song”, ) Quote 2: *Shawn: (being alone with school) Boy, it sure looks empty in here. I wonder where they went.﻿ (being bored) *Miss Etta: What's wrong, Shawn. *Shawn: Maybe if I can wait for my friends to come back, I'll have some lunch. *Scooter: Try not to worry, Shawn. I'll bet they'll come out of your mouth and grow back. Quote 3: *Glen: What's that?! *(Shawn's leftovers come) *Barney: Just Shawn's leftovers. *Reese: Look out! *(the bus horn honks) *(Shawn's leftovers send Barney, his friends, and bus to the large intestine) *Barney and his friends: (screaming) AAAAAAAAHHH!!!! (land into the large intestine) *Carter: WOW! What a ride! *Ishtar: Talk about action! *Barney and the kids: P.U.! What's that?! *Gail: Eww! *(Barney and his friends cover their noses) *BJ: Man, if the small intestine was scuba world, the large intestine is... smell world!